


An Aunt's Anxiety

by NoxStorm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: (really just a pinch and then they're happy again), A Pinch of Angst, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxStorm/pseuds/NoxStorm
Summary: “May, I’m fine. Don’t worry.”“Of course I worry about you, honey. That’s what family is for.”From the moment May had found out about Peter being Spider-Man, she basically hadn't stopped worrying about him. When he comes home from a fight, all he really wants is a hug from his aunt. And maybe a long nap, but mostly a hug.





	An Aunt's Anxiety

Peter was exhausted. On his way up to his and Aunt May’s flat, he decided he was going to crawl into his bed and sleep for the next week. He walked up to their building. He would’ve swung home – it usually took him less energy than walking – but his web shooters were as depleted as his energy levels.

He had already been tired from finishing up a physics project before the Avengers had been called to defend the city against an alien invasion. Where were all these aliens coming from anyway? (Space, probably.) Either way, he had already been running on caffeine when the Avengers called him in.

Okay, no, he wasn’t technically an Avenger, so the call hadn’t technically been intended for him. They also technically hadn’t asked him to help. They didn’t even technically want him there. But no one had explicitly told him to go away… Well, alright, Mr. Stark had told him to skedaddle literally the minute Peter arrived at the scene, but Mr. Stark was always just overprotective like that. He had the best intentions and he trusted Peter more since the whole Vulture incident, but he still thought Peter was just a kid who needed protection. Which was not true at all! He could protect himself and his city almost as good as any Avenger.

And that’s why, when he heard the unmistakable sounds of another alien invasion, Peter didn’t hesitate before putting on his suit and slinging his way into the danger. And that’s why, after the fight was over, Peter was dragging his feet home to May and hoped that he didn’t look as bad as he felt.

He opened the door and dropped his backpack by the table. Before he could get a word out, May already had her arms around him in a tight embrace.

“Oh, I’m so glad you’re back! I was so worried. The news…”

That’s when Peter noticed the tv. Of course the news was showing footage of the attack. Glancing at the screen, Peter winced when he saw himself being thrown into the side of an apartment building. Damn, that had hurt. The bruises on his back had already mostly healed, but he still winced seeing it from an outsider’s perspective.

He focused on his aunt again. “No no no, May, I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

May squeezed him a little tighter, before loosening her grip. She held her nephew at an arm’s distance and looked him over, running her hands tenderly along his arms and over his head. He leaned into the warm touch. “Of course I worry about you, honey. That’s what family is for.” She dipped his head down and felt along his scalp for bruises. “Are you sure you’re fine?”

Gently pulling her hands away, he straightened out and looked her in the eyes. “Yes, I’m fine. I heal fast, remember?”

“Oh, honey,” said May, “I know you do. I know you do. But you’re my kid and I’m gonna worry about my kid, okay?”

Peter flashed her a smile. He loved May so much. She sat down on the couch again and Peter laid down beside her, his head in her lap, her hand immediately in his hair again. This time, he let her caress his head for as long as she wanted. On the news, Colonel Rhodes – Rhodey – shot down seven aliens in one swift move. He landed on a nearby roof with more grace than could be expected judging by the aesthetics of his suit and his faceplate retracted to reveal him staring intensely at the battle below him. After a second to catch his breath, he dove right into the fight again. May whistled.

“So what’s the deal with Rhodes?” At Peter’s raised eyebrow, she continued “He single?”

“May!” Peter shrieked, heat rising to his cheeks. May just looked at him. “I can’t believe you…” May still just looked at him. “I’ll ask him if I see him at the Compound.”

“Thanks, sweetie, you’re the best.” May beamed at him, Peter smiled back at her. A truly happy May was a rare sight these days. If all it took was for Peter to embarrass himself in front of a airforce colonel, so be it.

With her free hand, May changed the channel to one that was showing a telenovela. The dramatics were not exactly calming in the strictest sense, but a lot better than the news footage. The background noise and the reassuring sensation of May’s fingers combing through his hair calmed Peter down and he finally, finally went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I want to write a follow-up from Rhodey's prespective where Peter approaches him and completely awkwardly asks if he is single and Rhodey being SO relieved when it turns out that no, this literal fifteen year old does NOT in fact have a crush on him, just his attractive aunt.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
